The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine with dual induction system including a primary induction system to direct a first fluid charge into a cylinder to swirl therein under all operating conditions of the engine and a secondary induction system to direct a second fluid charge into the cylinder in such a direction as to impede and reduce the swirling motion of the first fluid charge issuing from the primary induction system under predetermined operating conditions of the engine, thereby maintaining the volumetric efficiency at sufficiently high level. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement of fuel injectors of a fuel injection system for an internal combusiton engine as above.
In the case of installing a fuel injection in the engine with dual induction system as mentioned above, it is possible to arrange two fuel injectors per each cylinder, one for discharging fuel into a primary intake port passage and the other into a secondary intake port passage. The arrangement requires twice the number of fuel injectors as required in the usual induction system for an engine with single induction system. Furthermore, a complicated control for the fuel injector of the secondary intake port passage is required, thus boosting up the cost of the fuel injection system.